Nothings ever simple
by Lucigurl
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for years but can one night change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**The stories published under this account are the sole property of Lucigurl. They may not be copied, published or posted elsewhere without my express written consent which I do not give at this time.**

**Nothings ever Simple © 2009 Lucigurl**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"_If any one faculty of our nature may be called more wonderful than the rest, I do think it is memory. There seems something more speakingly incomprehensible in the powers, the failures, the inequalities of memory, than in any other of our intelligences. The memory is sometimes so retentive, so serviceable, so obedient; at others, so bewildered and so weak; and at others again, so tyrannic, so beyond control! We are, to be sure, a miracle every way; but our powers of recollecting and of forgetting do seem peculiarly past finding out."_

Jane Austen (Mansfield Park)

Memories are very dangerous things. They can either be the greatest allies or the most ferocious of enemies. I know this because I not unlike many people am in possession of both.

Have you ever woken up and realized that your life has been filled with nothing more than choices and decisions that lead you to one moment in time; a moment that would eventually shape the rest of your life.

Well I can emphatically state that I have. Up until that moment in time I was content with my life, not happy but content. I know that too many people this would seem like a life not worth living, but to me it was as good as it was going to get. I had lived my life to the best of my abilities and achieved things that many would think admirable. I graduated college, moved out of my parents home was a self supporting individual that payer her taxes on time and never received a parking ticket. I tried to blend in, to make my life become as simplistic as it could get but sometimes life just does not work out the way you plan it.

My life was good until that one day, that one moment in time where I let my guard down and my life was changed forever. It was at that moment that I swore never to let myself become vulnerable again.

It is a fact of life in the twentieth century that most relationships will become nothing more than a bad memory and that those that last to the alter often end up becoming ferocious nightmares. I should know all my life I have been surrounded by these occurrences and have yet to discover that perfect relationship. Call my cynical but I truly don't believe it exists.

Take my parents for example, at one point in their life they were the happiest people of the planet, at least that is what I have been told; but then one day my mother decided that she didn't love my father anymore and found a younger man and left. When she left she left me behind only taking the one thing that was of the most value to her, my parent's retirement savings. I know right what a great mother. This broke my father; he loved my mother and let her leave. I know he didn't want to show it but it hurt him for years and still hurts him to this day.

Then there is my cousin Ashley. Ashley… Ashley… Ashley… well I don't know where to begin exactly. Ashley is a few years younger than me and much more…outgoing. While many might think her face leaves something to be desired it is often commented that she has a 'bangin body'. She just turned twenty and is married with a daughter on the way. To many this might seem like a perfect marriage but in reality her husband Ryan is one of the dullest men I have ever met, and I have meet a lot. Out last conversation he monopolized my time attempting to 'educate' me on the inner-working on the wonders of Uhaul. To make a very long story short he was caught attempting to steal a Uhaul truck and was sent to Jail and my cousin in her intense grief found herself being comforted by Ryan's best friend; needless to say that 'comforting' turned into a very large problem. Thankfully for Ashley Ryan is a very naive and to this day believes that little Mackenzie is his daughter… idiot.

Then finally there is the situation involving my best friend Edward. While Edward can be thought of as a very intelligent man he is also one of the most gullible. Since our senior year of high school, a girl never reveals her age but I will say it has been about 6 years; he has been dating the same woman. Tanya Denali, the bane of my existence. It was the classic jock/cheerleader romance but unlike most high school relationships that often sizzle out the have stayed together through the years. Tanya has always been a popular girl with men and even as we all get older nothing has changed. Tanya is what most women would call a slut.

Even after six years of being in a 'committed' relationship with Edward she still can't manage to grasp the concept of monogamy. Her bedroom is most similar to that of a revolving door. The worst part is that she still gets the guy. I have known Edward since we were in primary school and have loved him since secondary.

I know right the cynical anti-romance woman falling in love with her best friend is so cliché but it happens and it did, but in my case it happened. For almost a decade I have sat by as the man I love has dated and slept with other women, and it never really bothered me until she came. She was like the plaque of locus. She came and devoured everything that I cared about in Edward. Where once a strong confident man was stood a weak creature blinded by his lust.

Then there was me the woman destined to be single for the rest of her life. I never dated or even entertained the notion of dating. I was what many might say a career oriented woman. I worked my way through undergraduate university then forced myself to fight my way through three grueling years of law school only to be rewarded with a job I despise, a boss I wish would choke on his latte and a best friend who is incapable of noticing anything other than the blonde succubus currently attached to his crotch.

Any my life continued to be like this every day up until that fateful night, that night that not only changed my life but the lives of everyone around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The stories published under this account are the sole property of Lucigurl. They may not be copied, published or posted elsewhere without my express written consent which I do not give at this time. **

**Nothings ever Simple © 2009 Lucigurl**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Beep…Beep…Beep…

The noise entered the darkness. Light shone from the light on the east side of the square room illumination a large four poster bed.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

Suddenly an arm was tossed towards the clock unceremoniously throwing it on the ground, silence encompasses the enclosed space. The once ambiguous body was finally reveled. A young woman of approximately 26 years of age peeked from underneath the white down comforter. She slowly sat up reaching her hands above her head. Her long dark hair and pal complexions shone in the moonlight. A small frown was upon her peach colored lips.

Ring… Ring…Ring…

She turned quickly to her side table looking on in confusion at the small black and red cell phone.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Reaching tentatively to pick it up the woman looked at the caller ID in confusion. Reaching over she flips the phone open, "Hello?"

"Good Morning! Rise and Shine." A chipper voice called out over the phone almost forcing the girl to withdraw the phone from her ear.

"Who is this?" The girl asked the chirpy voice.

"It's Jane you doof, now get up Bella we have to be at the bakery. Now get up and get ready for work I will be there in an hour to pick you up." The girl, Jane, said.

"I don't know who you are or what you are talking about. Now please do not call me again." Bella spoke into the phone hoping to deter this person from coming near her.

"Fine don't get up I will just call Gianna and have her drag your sorry ass out of bed." The voiced disappeared. Bella looked at the phone in confusion. _Who the hell was Gianna? And how would she get her out of bed, she lived alone._ Bella suddenly sat up quickly as a second ringtone echoed across the apartment.

"Hello." she heard a muffed voice say. "Yeah she is still in there do you want me to get her up?" the voice spoke.

Bella sat still for a moment as the sounds of pots being moved echoed from the kitchen. Suddenly the noise silences and footsteps could be heard moving progressively closer along the hard wood floor. Moving quickly she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood just as the door creaked open.

Startled she stood facing the figure, "I don't know who the hell you are but if you come any closer I will scream. I swear I will." she told the figure in what she hoped to be a strong voice. The silhouette could be seen holding two objects, one small and one much larger. Suddenly things became clearer, in the right hand resided a cell phone while in the left was a large pitcher that she could only hope is filled with water.

"I demand that you leave my apartment right now and I won't press charges. If you do not leave I will call the police." She said loudly to the intruder on the phone hoping she would leave but the only response was a faint chuckle.

"Really Bella? What the hell did you drink last night? When you feel up to it come into the living room I made French toast for breakfast." The figure said shrugging her shoulders and moving back into the living room. Bella stood there shocked. _What the hell is going on here!! _Reaching for the phone she left on the bed she stared at the screen in anguish. No service.

Standing tall and reaching for her alarm clock she took a deep breath and prepared to face the intruder and force her out of her apartment once and for all.

Bella moved towards the door stepping cautiously trying not to make a sound. She reached the living room entrance when she heard a door shut and a voice.

"Damn it is cold!" a masculine voice from the living room exclaimed.

Startled she looked through the door jam and saw two figures seated around what appeared to be the dining table. Looking at the room Bella determined one thing, this was not her apartment. Her apartment was white and coordinated perfectly to match with the sea blue curtains. This apartment was looked like it was furnished strictly from vintage stores. The deep purple and blue sofa set was in such contrast to the rest of the room. The multicolored curtains reminded her of her undergraduate days. Suddenly she thought back to the bedroom. Was that even her room? It was too dark to tell. Lost in her thought she neglected to notice a tall man making his way towards her.

"Hey baby, took you long enough to get up your usually up before me. Are you feeling alright?" The man said to Bella. Startled she stood staring at the man in shocked. Who the hell were these people and where the hell was she. He reached a hand to her forehead. The action snapped Bella awake.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched moving backwards throwing herself against the wall. The man stood shocked. He slowly began moving towards her. "Baby." He said softly.

"Don't bother Felix she is all weird today. Jane called her today and she went crazy claiming to not know her or us. Heck she then threatened me, I think she just needs a day off. I can cover the Bakery with Jane for a while." Gianna said to the concerned man as she was searching through the brown and while satchel.

"Honey, are you okay?" Felix asked tentatively finally tearing his attention from the Gianna. She had to admit one thing for a crazy person he did seem to care quite a bit about her well being, but that meant nothing in reality.

"No I am not okay and stop calling me honey I have no fucking clue who the hell you are." Bella spat scathingly to a stunned Felix. Taking the opportunity she moved quickly trying to get past the stone-man when he grabbed her hand. She looked down ready to rip her hand away and knee him in the ball when a glint of light reflected from her hand. Stunned she stood there staring at the matching his-her wedding rings. Ripping her hand away she stared in horror at her hand. "What is this! Is this some sick joke."

"What do you mean?" Felix asked as Gianna watched with raped attention.

"This…us…this apartment…her… I…I don't know any of this of any of you how did I get here? Why am I here?" she rambled to the duo beginning to pant heavily.

"Bells honey you need to calm down or you will have another attack." Felix said soothingly trying to calm the hyperventilating woman but she wouldn't let him get near her. "Bella please it's me Felix you husband, and this is our home we have been here for five years."

"What… I am not married." Bella stated at the man in confusion. She didn't know what to think this was all too much for her.

"Yes, you are we married when you were 22 in Las Vegas."

"22" Bells exclaimed. "Never, I would never get married at 22 that is way too young, what about life, what about school." She began. She never understood the desire to marry young. The world was out there to explore and she was a firm believer to have you life before you marriage.

"You got your Bachelors in Literature and then we opened a bakery." Gianna interjected.

"But what about Law School?" Bella asked staring around the apartment. If she was a lawyer she would definitely afford a better life style.

"Law School?" Felix asked perplexed.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"What is that noise" Bells asked wearily scared for the answer. She didn't know what was going on but as of right now she didn't think she wanted to.

"What noise"

Ring… Ring… Ring

"That noise!" Bella said in irritation. _Why can't these people hear that are they deaf and crazy?_

"Honey there is no noise. I think you need to lay down all this stress is not good for the baby."

* * *

The apartment was cold and impersonal. The kitchen covered in only what one can assume to be grey granite counters was encompassed by Dark cherry wood cabinets fitted with silver handles. The cool silvery shade of the refrigerator complimented the cold chrome of the stove and oven. The sink devoid of any reminisce of previous meals sparked with the morning light. Everything was organized, and everything had its place.

The living room had a similar feel, as it was also impersonal. The light shone thru the curtains revealing the room in all its glory. It was like a wonder wonderland. Floor to ceiling windows covered the entire west side wall; white sheer curtains were placed to attempt to deflect the light. In the center of the room was a small white footstool, pristine in color. Across from the stool sat a loveseat and a elegant chaise lounge, both displaying their white color proudly. Two pillows if grey were placed upon the sofa in a failed attempt to liven up the room. Behind the love seat held one of the few indications of color, an artificial plant. The green of the leaves struck a harsh contrast with the pristine room. It felt odd, out of place and yet strangely welcome.

The walls were covered in white bookshelves filled with the souls of past authors; novels from Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_, Charles Dicken's _Bleak house, _to Stephanie Myers Twilight series to even the entire collection of Doctor Who blanketed the wall. Placed in the bookshelf was a small entertainment center was a moderately sized television with DVD player. A large silver lamp was placed in the corner, its five snakelike heads twisted in different directions, guaranteeing the optimum light quality.

Beyond the room was a dark hall, untouched by the morning light. The hall was simple, small picture of unnamed people peppered between the portraits of flowers and mirrors. At the end of the hall was a plain white door. This door was unassuming and natural, adorned with nothing more than a small silver handle. Beyond the door held the bedroom, a room very unlike the rest of the apartment.

The room was bathed in red. Red curtains sheltered two large windows placed upon the walls. A large opulent four poster bed placed in the middle of the room demanded attention. Its oak posts stood erect declaring itself to the world. The deep royal blue and snow white of the comforter was a stark contrast with the large oversized red portraits of roses and lilies that adorned the walls. A deep purple rug was placed under the bed and could be seen seeking from the blue sham. Small steps were placed along the right side of the bed, too small for a human. This room was personal, a complete portrait into an individual's soul.

Two figures could be seen upon the bed, one small and once large. The small figured moved suddenly throwing themselves upon their back. Black and gold was the figure. Then suddenly the small stones placed upon its collar shimmered in the morning light. It was a small dog, a Yorkshire terrier. The small black beady eyes cracked half open began to take in the morning. She stretched to the right, then to the left and slowly began to make her way onto her feet.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

The puppy jumped suddenly as a figure began turning haphazardly in the large opulent bed tossing and turning in what appeared to be distress.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Argh!" The comforter was thrown back suddenly and a woman was revealed panting. Her eyes widened suddenly as she looked around the familiar room. She reached to her right grasping the phone as if it were her lifeline. Her sleek black I-phone lit the room as a smile graced her features.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

Smiling she answered the phone. "This is Bella" The woman introduced, attempting to keep the smile from her face as a familiar voice echoed through the receiver. "Oh hey Edward, what do you need?"

Suddenly the smile was removed from her face and a mask of anger took its presence. "What do you mean the meeting was moved up, to when?" She barked moving to get out of the bed. "EIGHT!" She cried, turning to the right quickly noting that the clock read 6:45am "Alright I am coming." She quickly cut the call and threw herself back onto the bed. Suddenly she felt a weight press against her side. Looking down she locked eyes with two small black beady eyes, raising her hand she scrubbed the puppy's underbelly.

"Oh baby, mommy had the weirdest dream." She said softly placing her head on the puppy, squinting her eyes as she suddenly received an impromptu facial. She reached her face away and wiped the remaining saliva from her chin.

"Thanks baby, I love you too but next time no lickie." She smiled as the puppy's mouth opened and tongue rolled out; trying unsuccessfully to lick Bella's face once more. She moved back quickly and smiled. "Nice try, but it's time for mommy to go to work."

* * *

7:45am

The building was large, one of the largest in the area. Pulling into the parking lot Bella rushed into the building. She looked the epitome of stoic professionalism. She strolled in, her poise confident, her suit impeccable, the black striped pants matched perfectly with the white silk blouse she wore under the matching black vest. Her face held a natural beauty and her lips left bare, her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with small tendrils framing her face, touching her glasses. As she walked thru the foyer her black patent leather heel clicked with every step the sound click, click, click, alerted the building to her presence. With her black leather bag held in her right hand and her phone in her left she gave the reception a quick smile.

"Good morning Mary" She said to the concierge. Mary was an older lady, in her fifties, with long dark hair. She didn't look her age, while she claimed she just aged well everyone knew from the scar along her hairline the truth of her 'natural aging'.

"Morning Ms. Swan" Bella reached the elevator and entered. Pressing the 13th floor she waited for the doors to close. "By the way Mr. Hunter is waiting for you." Mary said with a tight smile, the doors closed.

The thirteenth floor was bustling. Junior associates were running ramped as the senior associates were ordering them around like dogs. When Bella reached the floor she was indifferent; maybe if she wasn't used to office politics then things might be different but working at Hunter, Newton and Yorkie she was transformed…jaded even. Making her way out of the elevator she began her journey to the conference room. Looking at the clock along the far side wall she breathed in quickly, she still had a few minutes.

"Swan!" A male voice bellowed across the hall. Bella stopped and took a deep breath. This was it, turning around quickly she exhaled.

"Yes Mr. Hunter" she squeaked out. Mr. Hunter was the son of one of the founding partners at Hunter, Newton and Yorkie. He was considered to be one of the meanest, rudest and egotistical men at the office; he was also Mary's direct supervisor. He was a younger gentleman in his late thirties. He was a six foot tall, lanky man with short black hair. He always wore the best suits and thick horn rimmed glasses. If you meet him on the street you might find him attractive, but to anyone who knows him he is an evil man whose sole pleasure is to see those around him miserable.

"Your late didn't you hear about the meeting change!" he roared. The room was silent. Mr. Hunter was known for his verbal lashings and usually had one every day. All eyes turned to the scene; it was like a car accident. You feel sorrow for the victim but you just have to watch as they squirm in pain.

"Well… um…sir I just got" She stammered out; her face taking on a very unflattering shade of red. She was mortified. "And what the hell are you wearing! You look like my fucking grandmother!" She looked down, she could not see anything wrong with her outfit it was professional, classy and elegant. She matched and her suit held no excess threads.

"You know what I don't want to hear you pathetic excuses. Do you have the file for the meeting?" He barked gesturing to her bag. Bella froze did she have the file? She quickly reached into her bag praying to any deity that might be watching. She searched and searched and started to become frantic. Every eye was watching her, bated breath. Suddenly her hands gripped the manila file. Exhaling she pulled the file out and held it out.

"Here you go sir." She handed it to him. He gripped the file and roughly pulled it from her hands. Flipping it open he skimmed the contents quickly. She waited, praying that everything was in order. "Huh" was all he said. Turning around he walked towards the conference room. Momentarily stunned at her good fortune Bella quickly followed after him. They entered the room and stood facing the opposing council. Bella made to sit down to the right of the table when she felt a cold rough hand grip her shoulder.

"Ms. Swan, Angela had today off can you please get us some coffee and bagels I think we might be in here a while." It was Mr. Hunter. Again she was embarrassed she was a capable attorney and here he was giving her the job of the secretaries.

"Of course sir" She replied grabbing her bag and making her way to the door. She reached the handle and was almost thought when she heard his voice call, "and don't forget the sugar this time." then softer words "I swear Eric I don't know why we even keep her around." And the door closed. Bella closed her eyes and breathed deep before continuing. When she opened her eyes she realized everyone was looking at her, "What!" she said and every one scrambled, attempting to look busy.

Gripping her bad she stormed to the break room. "Can you please get us coffee and bagels? Don't forget the sugar!' she mocked in a squeaky voice grabbing the silver serving tray from the cabinet. "I'll show you fucking sugar you, you, god damn dickless bastard. I hope you fucking choke on your sugar!" She exclaimed while slamming the coffers and cups. "I don't know why we keep her." She continued to mock, "You keep me because I am a damn good attorney that does all your goddamn work." She finished reaching for the sugar.

"I see someone is pissed off." A voice called form behind; catching Bella off guard she whirled around and gripped her chest.

"Damn it Edward you scared the shit out of me, I thought you were Hunter back to finish the job." Bella panted out. Finally calmed down she turned back to the tray. She heard footsteps move closer. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked turning back to the counter.

"I had to drop off something for Alice when I saw you walk into here and I heard about what Hunter did this morning, tough break. But don't take it personally he is just an asshole one day he will get what is coming to him." Edward placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. Such a contrast from the icy grip she was forced into earlier in the day. She turned around, leaned against the counter and smiled, "thanks, he just…just… argh!..."

"Hey no need to say more he is like that if everyone you just got the full force of it today."

"It was a great way to start my Monday morning, right." Bella smiled sardonically, shaking her head. She turned around and began pouring the freshly brewed coffee into the coffers.

"You know you look fine." Edward supplied as if reading Mary's mind. "He is just an ass hole."

"Really you think I look fine." She smiled attempting to get a rise out of her friend. Edward smirked. "May I" he asked gesturing to Mary. She was confused. What did he want? She nodded at him with a quizzical look. He moved closer to her facing her with only a small space between.

"You could let your hair down more." He said softly moving his hand to remove the pin securing her hair in place. He then placed his hand on her hair and shook it out. Her hair fell to her mid-back in soft waves. "Better" he whispered gazing at her. Bella suddenly felt uncomfortable, a silence fell over the duo.

"So how's everything with Tanya." Bella asked quickly, kicking herself as she asked the one question she cared least about. Edward stated at her a second. "I mean you haven't talked about her in a while I was just wondering if everything was okay between the two of you." She amended.

Edward smiled a small smile for her "everything is good she has been out of town for the past few weeks visiting her parents, she is in fact actually supposed to get in tonight. I was planning on surprising her with a home cooked dinner." A smile was present on his face at the thought of the wicked witch. Pain shot through Bella's chest.

"What about you any new men in your life I need to be worried about?" He joked. Bella internally growled he knew she was not into dating and that she was more focused on her job than anything else, but what he did not know was that she held a small fire of hope that one day, just one day he might feel for her how she feels for him.

"Nope, still free as a bird" She said in an upbeat tone in contrast to the inner heartache she was feeling. Feeling overwhelmed with the conversation Bella quickly wheeled around and grabbed the serving tray.

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation Edward, I better get back before Hunter fires me." She smiled awkwardly, moving towards the door. Once she reached the exit she looked back at her friend. He stood there gazing at her, one hand running through his hair; one of his tells of being annoyed. "I'll see you later, right." She asked cautiously.

Edward looked up, for a moment Bella thought he would not answer. She stood there waiting. Finally giving up she turned, "Yeah, see you after the conference. Be careful, He can smell fear you know." She smiled and shook her head, leaving the man standing in the break room gazing at her retreating back.

Walking back to the conference room was similar to that of a funeral precession. Balancing the serving tray in her arms her thoughts were back in the small break room along with a young bronze haired man. She could not understand why she let his word hurt her so much. She knew he was with Tanya and yet every time he spoke of her with a smile on his well shaped lips it was as if he stabbed a knife further into her heart. Reaching the dark wooden door she took a deep breath placed a smile on her face and entered.

Scanning the room she immediately noticed something wrong. Her seat was no longer unoccupied. Walking over to the table she placed the refreshment set between the council's and took notice of the intruder in her seat, it was Riley. Riley was a junior associate who was still green. He began working at Hunter, Newton and Yorkie only four months ago and due to his long office hours with one of the senior partners, Victoria, he has risen faster the any other junior associate.

Bella stared; all reason and logic dictated to her that this is not true. Why would Riley be sitting in her seat while they were discussing the case she has been working on for the past six months? She moved her head to the side and looked at James ignoring the cautious looks she was receiving from the attorneys across the table.

"Excuse me Mr. Hunter." She asked quietly trying not to incite his fury. James turned his head to look at her a vacant expression placed on his face but his eyes held something more, contempt.

"Yes, Mrs. Swan is there anything you needed." He asked with a polite tone betraying the anger she knew he was expressing. Bella thought for a second. What should she say? How should she ask?

"I am sorry sir but I was wondering if you wanted me to stay for the rest of the briefing." She smiled at him then turning her head to look at the opposing council, attempting to create an impression of a calm conversation with a senior executive. James looked at her for a second then leaded back in his chair. A cold smirk graced his features.

"No Mrs. Swan I don't think we will be needed your services. Riley is more than capable of taking over from here on out."

Bella was stunned. She worked so hard for this case and right in front of everyone Mr. Hunter just gave it away, and to a person who barely graduated Law School. Composing herself she gave a small smile and looked at the table. "Well if you need anything else I will be in my office." Turning around she began her way to the door.

"Actually if you wouldn't mind would you stay at Jessica's desk today we might need to replace the refreshments later? You never know how long these meetings can last." Mr. Hunter called to Bella's retreating back.

"Of course sir." Bella responded as she walked through the office door towards the secretary's desk holding in her desire to scream.


End file.
